


Feeling It Out

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Grinding, Humor, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Sauna, Smut, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: When you think sex can't get better, you add steam, sweat and a badly timed Finnish joke.(aka my prompt of dry humping in a Finnish sauna)





	Feeling It Out

“Can’t believe you got this place,” Louis scoffed in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth wider, as he slipped the bag off his shoulder. He couldn’t help but gaze around in wonder at the magnificent open plan space. They were only in Finland for merely two nights however it was one of the last stops on Harry’s tour so it seemed fitting to celebrate. Harry wasn’t as phased by the place, he had instead sauntered through, checking everything was perfect. Louis was in awe of the view across the room. He hesitantly stepped up to the window, slightly put off by the height of the place but the scenery was so overwhelming it was hard not to get captured by it. Soft hints of misty mountains trailed along, accompanied by pastel blue skies and swishes of snow. Blended together, it formed a background of epic proportions yet matched the softness he likened to his partner. Every part of it matched Harry which made Louis a lot fonder of it than he’d like to admit.

It was later that night once they’d settled and been for a brief walk around that they got to truly appreciate the place. Louis had been drifting around rooms until he stumbled upon one that he wasn’t aware of, the room was encased in dark wood which he considered strange. Harry hadn’t mentioned anything odd about this place.

“Love? What’s this?” Louis shouted as Harry came over, clad in an apron and his loungewear. His hair was tied back neatly and his tattoos stood out in the smooth natural light.  
“Oh, we’re trying that later. It’s a traditional sauna,” Harry smirked, leaning on the wall while seeming very excited about Louis’ discovery. Knowing Harry, he’d probably been waiting all day for Louis to ask.

“A sauna? God H,” Louis sighed and Harry lightly slapped his arm with an offended look painted on his rose-tinted features.  
“Hey! It’s relaxing! You’ve done fuck all for the past few months so you can’t complain,” Harry smirked smugly as Louis shut the door and wandered off muttering incoherent comments just out of Harry’s earshot. Harry laughed at how opposite they were yet he knew he had Louis wrapped around his finger. Apparently enough to get him into a bloody sauna.

“Okay Lou, ready!” Harry excitedly babbled. He’d been preparing this thing for what seemed like hours, saying something about the water needing to be heated and following on to mixing waters. Louis had just left him to it, knowing that everything Harry did had to be perfectly correct, especially if there were instructions he had to follow. However, now he actually expected Louis to join him, the hard part over with. Louis walked up once he heard the muffled call, out of the much nicer and less steamy indoor pool across the hall.

“Fine,” Louis huffed as he slumped through the door and tried not to slide over in his swimming shorts, rivulets of water still cascading down his figure.  
“No!” Harry threw his hand out and Louis paused in the door frame, jolting back from the brash movement. He was lucky his feet didn’t trip on the smooth wooden flooring.  
“What?” he sighed, knowing this whole thing was going to be quite an event as that’s what his boyfriend loved to do. Louis could never deny him the dramatics though as he had a fair share of his own.

“You can’t wear shorts, that’s disrespectful,” Harry rushed as if it was obvious and Louis squinted in confusion. The concept of traditions had never really appealed to him, he was more of a ‘do it and see’ kind of man.  
“Right, so not covering up is respectful now?” Louis commented sarcastically, squinting his eyebrows and Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, but you can have a towel like me, now hurry up,” Harry replied and Louis huffed, discarding his swim shorts and stepping in as Harry closed the door. Immediately, he noticed the change in the thickness of the air, his lungs protesting at the extra work.

“I can’t even breathe oh my god,” Louis choked as he waved his hands in front of his face. The air cleared around him for a brief second before rushing back.  
“That’s the point Louis, it’s cleansing,” Harry whispered as he shut his eyes and lay back. His body was too long for the small space but he fit at an angle, his long legs crossed at the ankle.  
“Cleansing my ass, choking is more accurate,” Louis grunted with a cough until he looked over at Harry, hoping to see him in some sort of uncomfortable state but actually he was... hard? It took him a second to tell if he was imagining it or if there was a tent but the thin fabric was very unforgiving. Louis smirked as he reached over and placed a hand on Harry’s thigh, it was hard to see but he felt Harry jump at the unexpected touch.

“Louis, you can’t,” Harry warned, already knowing Louis’ tricks.  
“Don’t tell me, _it’s disrespectful_ ,” Louis mocked Harry from earlier who he was sure was rolling his eyes yet again.  
“Yes, it is,” Harry replied simply and Louis groaned.  
“Oh my god, they put couples in steaming places naked and sweating and then expect them to not have sex?” Louis explained in disbelief and Harry hummed. Louis huffed, crossing his arms and pouting to himself. All this palaver and he wasn’t even going to get any dick out of it?

It was only a couple of minutes until Harry broke, Louis could tell it was coming. It started with him curling up to Louis’ side, claiming the warmth was making him tired. Then with some kisses on Louis’ shoulder, explaining that he just liked the feeling of Louis’ soft skin. Then began the gentle fingertip caresses.  
“Alright there Haz?” Louis cockily replied and he knew Harry was fighting with himself on whether to be stubborn or admit he wanted Louis.  
“Lou,” Harry breathed, leaning up and kissing Louis’ neck messily. Louis reached up and put a finger across Harry’s pout.  
“Ah, ah, ah. ‘s disrespectful,” Louis tutted and Harry whined.

“ _Louuu_.” He knew that would get a reaction and damn it Louis hated that. With Harry’s lust blown eyes and slightly parted lips, Louis knew there would be no way he could ever say no.  
“Alright, god it’s like I live in a porno with you,” Louis laughed and Harry immediately launched on top of Louis, pinning him to the wood bench below. Despite the slight discomfort, it wasn’t as bad as some other places they’d tried before. Harry attached himself to Louis’ mouth hungrily, clearly riled up. They kissed roughly, tongues caught up in the mix and hands roaming.

“Baby, calm down, I’ll give you what you need,” Louis said, brushing Harry’s hair back as he swapped their positions. Harry was so needy that he began to thrust desperately into Louis’ soft thigh clad only in a towel.  
“Needy baby, that’s it, get yourself off for me sweet,” Louis encouraged, knowing there wasn’t a much more beautiful sight than Harry flushed and horny, lit by a silhouette and fucking his dick against Louis. It was so hot that Louis began to mimic Harry’s movements, rubbing off on the soft fabric over his boyfriend’s legs.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry groaned, his dick twitching at the brush against his sensitive head. Harry’s fingers dug into the tanned skin above him as much as he could, their bodies slick together with the steam and heat. Louis was nearly trembling, his legs pushing off the bench so that Harry could be rougher, he liked a little pain.

“Feels good baby? God, you look so fucking hot,” Louis groaned as he trailed kisses on Harry’s neck. He knew Harry could never be marked up but the slick, flushed skin was practically begging so he bit down but not enough to cause any damage.  
“ _Please,_ ” Harry whined as he arched his back, pushing his chest up. For a minute Louis’ sex-hazed brain took it as more moaning but after a second time he caught on and the thought nearly made him lose it.

“You want me to play with your pretty nipples baby? Play until they’re all sensitive and they can make you come?” Louis asked and Harry eagerly nodded while Louis attached his mouth to one on the left. Harry squirmed, too overwhelmed with all of his boyfriend’s touches to keep still. Louis gently scraped his teeth over them, the sharp sting making Harry’s dick kick out more precome. Louis continued to suck gently on it, knowing how much the pressure drove Harry crazy. Harry nearly screamed, desperately thrusting up to get friction on his aching dick.

“F-Fuck, I-I’m so close- _Lou_ ,” Harry warned as he scrambled to slot his fingers into Louis’ hair. It had been a while since they’d had enough time to do anything so Louis kept his comments at bay.  
“It’s okay babe, let go, come for me,” Louis replied, hot breath hitting Harry’s nipple. He could only oblige as his hips thrust one more time before spurting his come into the towel between them. His eyes rolled back and his thighs quivered with the sensation shooting up his spine. He groaned Louis’ name as Louis made sure to bite down on the bud, knowing the pain added to Harry’s orgasm.

“F-Fuck,” Harry shuddered as he came down, completely breathless and sweating from head to toe. Despite being over six foot, he still looked like Louis’ tiny 16-year-old baby sometimes, especially after he was freshly fucked.  
“You alright baby?” Louis asked as he hovered over Harry, brushing the wild curls out of his face. The humidity had done some quite wild wonders to Harry’s already manic curls. It took a second longer for Harry to catch his breath, the thick air not helping.

“Yeah, want you to Finnish Lou... get it?” Harry giggled breathlessly to himself and Louis’ face dropped, eyebrows raised.  
“I hate everything about the words the just came out of your mouth, _so_ much.” Louis tried to keep himself serious but a grin spread across his face at how Harry was still cackling underneath him. Harry made a few attempts to get back in the mood, however, each time he saw the awaiting, deadpanned face of his boyfriend, it kick-started the laughing. He wiped tears away before taking a breath, sobering at the sight of Louis’ leaking cock.

“No, really though, want you to come for me, Lou. Need it so bad,” Harry breathed once the fits had subsided and suddenly a thick mood enveloped the room once again. Louis made sure Harry wasn’t going to start laughing before he continued, getting slightly antsy for relief.

“Shit, okay,” Louis groaned as he rubbed off on the towel covering his favourite tattoo of Harry’s. The tiger always looked so much better splattered in come. Now there was only him moving, it made it a lot easier to get the friction he so badly needed to push him over the edge.  
"O-Oh fuck,” Louis whined as he came, his hips bucking forward and his stomach tensing rhythmically. His dick spurted shots of come into the awaiting towel as his toes curled, the pleasure forcing him to arch into Harry.

“That’s it baby, love you so much,” Harry muttered, stroking Louis’ thighs as he relaxed. Louis was shattered, the heat now even more extreme as he lay still. They stayed like that for a minute, moving the towels away and sliding into a more comfortable position. Louis was starting to think maybe they should get one of these at home, they were pretty cleansing and _great_ for sex when Harry spoke.

“I think we might have been in here a bit too long.” Harry broke the silence and Louis squinted up at him. He didn’t like that tone, that was the tone that told him he’d broke Louis’ Gucci skateboard or accidentally cancelled his Adidas order.  
“How long were we meant to be here?” Louis asked, not wanting to know the answer and Harry’s eyes widened slightly in realisation.

“...Ten minutes.”

“HARRY! It’s been half an hour!”


End file.
